Super Mario Fartessey
by Uutama
Summary: [18 PLUS] From the brainchild of SpongeDick SquareFuck comes a brand new Mario adventure with tons of sexual content not meant to be viewed by anyone. Read at your own risk.


Super Mario Fartessey

*Bfft*

The sounds of Mario's flapping asscheeks echo throughout the entirety of the space time continuum.

"Mama Mia! I a-farted!" Shouted Mario while plowing his little italian bitch ass brother in the ass. All the while, Princess Daisy was licking Mario's asshole while pouring 2 cups of melted butter inside of her own ass while she simultaneously maneuvered her fingers in a curved C shape to really get the butter in there.

"Ma-ma-ma-" trembled little Luigi as his soft and hot little warp pipe was rocked back and forth by Mario's rather enlarged mushroom. "Maaaariooo!"

Soon, Daisy got very hot. In fact, she started rubbing her goomba to the sound of Mario's asscheeks smacking her face like a koopa shell getting infinite 1-ups like a cheating little bitch. She decided to get a little freaky, so she bent over and bit off Luigi's dick and replaced it with a lakitu. The Lakitu started cumming everywhere from the pure ecstasy of Mario's bulging cock pummeling his little bro.

"Oh, yeah!" Screamed Mario. "I a-love it when you do that a-crazy shit, Princess. Why-a don't you call a-Bowser?"

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Yelled Daisy autistically.

"Oh yeah! That-a makes me real horny. I'm-a shit on your dumb face." Mario replied as he clenched. Soon, his eyes started to pop out of his skull like Paulina's prosthetic titties and out came some fresh hot plumbing. It looked like a baby Danny Devito with a wrinkled dick, but that's okay. Daisy probably loves it.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy replied as the Devito-looking shit mashed against her face like a roast beef being squeezed out of a vagina. She started licking it around in circles like a prehistoric bitch and bounced her titties like a coin-block that never ended.

Oh, I forgot about Luigi's mangled dick. It actually grew into a miniature Danny Devito and jumped right on Daisy's big scrumptious booty. "It's always sunny in Daisy's asshole! Ahahaha!" Danny Devito just stuck that bitch right in her dumper and went to town.

Avenged Sevenfold walked into the room which was actually just the moon and said "Oh shit, I could really use a good butt-fucking!" all simultaneously. Mario, Luigi's dead corpse, Lakitu, Daisy, and Avenged Sevenfold all started cutting their dicks and tits to the song 'Almost Easy' and started licking some Toadette pussy to get in the mood.

"Oh man, this is the greatest orgy since Jesus' first birthday party!" Said Santana from around the corner of Bowser's submitted asshole. Mario nodded all emo-like and began fucking his little dead bitch-ass of a brother again, but after a few seconds he stopped. "A-Bowser! I a-need to show you-a my cock!"

Santana stopped fucking Bowser and began playing his most popular song 'Smooth' because that's how great his salisbury steak ass was. But now it was Mario's turn. He had finally made it to the final boss. He walked over to Bowser, put his hand on his back, stopped, and stood there for a few seconds with a blank expression on his face. His retarded face looked at Bowser in the eyes and said "Woohoo!" Then he began the fucking.

"I'm-a gonna cut your throat!" So Mario did, and it turned Bowser on like Donkey Kong. "Gwahahaha," laughed Bowser. "I want you to cum deep inside of my asshole." But oh, Mario was not done yet. He fucked and fucked and fucked until he got dry bones. But he wasn't done yet! He took his brother's dead body and cut a hole through his butt to connect to Bowser's villainous poop machine. Bowser decided to get even more kinky and put Toadworth's decapitated head inside his ass before the fucking. Mario stuck his dick inside of Toadsworth's neck hole inside of Bowser's asshole inside of Luigi's dead corpse butt. It was like, incredible. Daisy watched intensely as the fucking got intense and cried tears of joy before saying, "Hi, I'm Daisy!" But then it stopped.

Mario got tired and started to fade. "Gwahaha," Bowser laughed once again. He knew he had won. Mario slowly faded into existence in order to preserve his energy for his final attack. With all of the energy in his body, Mario slowly stopped fucking, bending over and hunching with extreme concentration. You could tell things were about to get real. Mario stopped completely, and everyone grew silent."KAIO-KEN!" Mario farted at an alarmingly fast rate and fucked with an unbelievable amount of strength and vigor. It was then Bowser asshole exploded into 234 individual pieces, and the Mushroom Kingdom was forever saved from bad sex.

The End.


End file.
